


Megamind: Hazbin Hotel Edition

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [21]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate universe- megamind fusion, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Humor, Inspired by Megamind (Megamind 2010), M/M, Parody, This is a weird one, baxter/Angel Dust kind of?, human Seviathan Von Eldritch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: After years of failure, Alastor finally defeats his arch nemesis Charlie Magne. While overjoyed at first, he quickly realizes that without Charlie, he has no purpose in life. Alastor attempts to find a new purpose by creating a new hero to fight, however, things don’t go according to plan. Now, it’s up to Alastor to defeat an even greater evil and save the love if his life.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 143
Kudos: 33





	1. The Origin Story

Many years ago, two alien planets, side by side of one another, were pulled into a black hole. As an attempt to save their baby, a couple on one of the planets placed him in an escape pod. Like the rest of the people on his planet, the baby had red eyes and hair with tufts that resembled deer ears. 

“This is Nifty. She will take care of you,” his mother said, as a small, one eyed girl joined him in the escape pod. 

“And this is your pacifier,” his father added, before he gave the baby a pacifier. “You are destined for…” he began, but the glass closed on the pod, keeping the baby from hearing. 

The escape pod launched into space. Coincidentally, at the exact same time, another family on the other planet did the same thing. As the boy rode in his escape pod, he saw a baby girl with sunny blonde hair and rosy cheeks riding in another one. It was at that moment, their glorious rivalry was born.

The two pods started falling towards earth. The girl’s pod landed at a mansion, and slid right under the Christmas tree. Meanwhile, the boy’s pod landed inside of a prison. On top of that, the girl was gifted the power of flight, invulnerability, and fantastic hair. However, the boy had a power he considered far greater. An incredible intellect, and the ability to create objects of mayhem. 

After a few years, the boy was given an opportunity to better himself through learning, and was sent to school. It was there he ran into the blonde girl once again. While she managed to make friends and become popular, the boy was ostracized for his appearance. He tried using inventions he made to make friends, only that never worked. The only person remotely nice to him was the blonde girl, but he didn’t count that since she was nice to everyone.

No matter what he tried, the boy was always the odd man out, the last one picked, and he was always being sent to quiet time in the corner. Maybe this was his destiny. Being bad was the only thing he was good at. It was that day he decided, if he was going to be the bad boy, he would be the baddest boy of them all. 

He was destined to be a supervillain, and the girl was destined to be his rival. And so began an enduring, epic, life long career. Their battles quickly got more elaborate. She would win some, he would almost win others. The two of them dabbled with using superhero and supervillain names, but since none of them ever stuck, they continued being referred to by their real names. And so, Charlie became known as the defender of Harris City, and Alastor was her greatest adversary.

———————————————-

Alastor was sent to prison once again, and the warden was walking to his cell, with a small box in hand. As soon as Alastor saw him, he smiled. “Ah! Good morning, Vox! I have wonderful news. I’m a changed man, and I’ve decided I’m ready to reenter society as a model citizen,” he said.

“Please. You’re a villain, and you’ll always be a villain. You’ll never change, and you’ll never leave,” Vox stated.

“Aren’t you just a ray of sunshine?” Alastor muttered.

“You got a present in the mail,” Vox said, as he opened the box.

“Oh! Is it a furby?” Alastor asked.

“It’s a watch, asshole. From Charlie. ‘To count every second of your 85 life sentences’. Weird, I never thought Charlie was the gloating type. But she does have nice taste. I’m keeping this,” Vox said, as he put the watch on.

“Would you mind giving me the time? I’d hate to miss the opening for Charlie’s new museum,” Alastor said. 

Vox rolled his eyes and looked at the watch. “Looks like you’ll miss it. By a thousand fucking years,” he said, before walking away.

“Oh am I?” smirked Alastor, as he watched Vox leave.

Meanwhile, outside of the new museum, a reporter was giving a news broadcast. He was an attractive blonde in a pink dress, and he smiled sweetly for the camera. 

“Happy Magne Day, Harris City! It’s a beautiful day downtown, and we’re here to honor an amazing gal. Charlie Magne’s heart is an ocean that’s inside of….an even bigger ocean. For years, she’s been protecting us with her super strength, watching us with her super vision, and caring for us with her super heart. This is Angel Giuliani coming to ya live from the opening of the Charlie Magne Museum,” he said.

After that, his cameraman, a lanky man with hastily dyed green hair, cut the filming. “It is un-fucking believable what they make you say on air,” he said.

“I wrote that myself, Seviathan,” Angel replied, making the other’s eyes widen.

“You see….what I meant was….it’s unbelievable that this….erm...society we live in lets pure poetry like that get on the news,” Seviathan explained.

“Good save,” Angel smirked.

“I’m serious. Do you want to get a coffee or some shit?” asked Seviathan.

“Nah. I wanna stay for Charlie’s museum opening,” Angel answered.

“You know, if I were a superhero like Charlie, I’d make sure Alastor wasn’t kidnapping you all the time,” Seviathan said.

“That’s real sweet of ya, Sev,” Angel replied.

“Yeah! I’d be watching you as if I were a dingo watching a human baby,” Seviathan continued, as Angel raised an eyebrow. “That sounded strange didn’t it?” he asked.

“Kinda, yeah,” Angel nodded.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to sound weird around you,” Seviathan said, as he turned to put his camera in the news van. 

As Seviathan’s back was turned and he kept rambling, an invisible car drove up to Angel. Nifty stuck her arm out if it and sprayed Angel with something, instantly knocking him out. She pulled him in the car and drove away. 

“I mean it isn’t as if I love you or anything. I definitely don’t. Alright, maybe I love you a little bit, but-,” Seviathan started. He turned around, but Angel was nowhere to be seen. “Angel? Hello?” he called. “Huh. I guess he left. Well, I may as well go out and get hammered,” he shrugged, before walking away.


	2. He Did It

Back at the prison, Vox was walking through the hall, with the watch on. He didn’t know that the watch had been sent by Nifty, and was actually a device Alastor had created. As Vox walked, the watch altered his appearance to make him look like Alastor. 

“Get back to work, you bastards,” he said, as he passed by a group of guards playing poker.

“Get him!” a guard yelled, as they ran towards Vox. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Vox asked.

The guards didn’t answer; instead, they hit him with a taser and brought him to the cell. As soon as the door was opened, the real Alastor grabbed the watch and ran for the door. Vox groaned as he was turned back into himself. “He tricked you, dumbasses,” he said.

“You were right,” Alastor grinned, before he used the watch to make himself look like Vox. “I’ll always be a villain,” he finished. 

Alastor shut the door and walked right out of the prison. Right on cue, Nifty drove up in the invisible car. “Hi, mister! Need a lift?” she asked.

“I certainly do, you little darling!” Alastor replied.

He jumped in the car, and turned back into himself as they drove away. “Excellent work sending me the watch, Nifty,” Alastor smiled.

“Aww, it was no big deal. Let’s go!” Nifty exclaimed.

Meanwhile, onstage at the museum opening, Charlie made her grand entrance. The crowd went absolutely wild for her. “Hello, Harris City!” she exclaimed. The crowd continued to cheer, and she smiled. 

“I know you’re all really excited! I am too. But I wanna take things slow for a second,” Charlie continued, causing the crowd to quiet down. “I just want to thank you for...for all you’ve done for me over the years. I mean...parades, parties, museums! It’s crazy! You don’t need to do this for me. Really. I do it all for you. The citizens of Harris City. And every single day, I always ask myself. Who would I be without you?” she asked.

“I LOVE YOU, CHARLIE!” screamed a voice.

“And I love you, random citizen!” Charlie replied, as the crowd cheered again.

Meanwhile, Alastor and Nifty made it back to the evil lair, and Alastor changed into his red suit. “I must say, Nifty, you have kept the lair in perfect condition!” Alastor smiled.

“Thanks, mister! The shadow bots really missed you,” Nifty said, as a few small robots flew over. Alastor had created many dark flying robots, which he called shadow bots, to do his bidding.

“I’ve missed you too! I was in jail for nearly a month this go round,” Alastor said. He grabbed a wrench. “Alright, alright, papa has work to do. Fetch!” he shouted.

Alastor tossed the wrench away, and the shadow bots went chasing after it. Alastor and Nifty went to the second floor. Angel, with a bag over his head, started to make muffled noises. “He’s awake! Positions everyone!” Alastor yelled.

Alastor sat at a chair and pulled a shadow bot onto his lap, which he started stroking as if it were a cat. Nifty pulled the bad off of Angel’s head, and Alastor turned his chair to face him. “It appears we meet again, Mr. Giuliani,” Alastor grinned.

“Can ya wash the damn bag every once and a while?” Angel asked.

“Scream all you like, Mr. Giuliani. I’m afraid no one can hear you!” Alastor exclaimed. Angel just sat there with an eyebrow raised. “Why isn’t he screaming?” he asked.

“Mr. Giuliani? Could you please scream for us?” asked Nifty.

“Like this,” Alastor said, before he demonstrated a scream. The shadow bot bit Alastor’s hand, causing him to scream for real.

“I don’t think I could top that,” Angel smirked, as he started to look around the lair. “Is there some kinda dorky, supervillain website where ya get all this shit?” he asked.

“Oh! Actually, most of it comes from an outlet store in-,” Nifty began.

“Don’t you dare,” Alastor stated, cutting her off.

“France,” Nifty whispered.

“Don’t! He’s using his intrusive reporter skills on your weak willed mind. He wants to know all of our secrets!” Alastor exclaimed. He rolled his chair over to the one Angel was tied up in. “Your little games won’t work on me,” he continued.

“Please, talk slower,” Angel whispered.

“Tempter,” Alastor finished.

A“What secrets are ya talking about? Ya so fucking predictable!” he yelled.

“Predictable? Predictable?! I suppose you think this is predictable?!” Alastor shouted. He rushed over to the control panel and pressed a button, revealing a pit of alligators beneath Angel’s chair.

“Yep, alligators. I was thinking about it on the way here,” Angel returned.

“Well...what about this?” Alastor asked. He pressed another button, and a machine gun was pointed at Angel’s face.

“Cliche,” Angel shrugged.

“And this?” Alastor asked, as blades came down from the ceiling.

“Seen it!” Angel answered.

This went on for another minute or so, and Alastor realized that Angel had to have seen every weapon in his arsenal. “I mean...the spider’s new,” Angel said.

“Spider?” Alastor asked. He saw a tiny spider dangling in front of the blonde’s face. “Uh….yes! Even the smallest bite from….Arackniss Deathicus will instantly paralyze-,” Alastor started, just as Angel blew the spider into his face. 

“AH!” screamed Alastor. Nifty slapped him in an attempt to kill the spider. “Thank you,” he said.

“Give it up, Al. Ya plans never work,” Angel sighed.

“Let’s stop wasting time and call your little friend, shall we?” Alastor asked. The shadow bot bit his hand again, making Alastor scream once more.

Back at the museum, Charlie cut the ribbon. A giant statue of her was revealed, and all seemed normal. However, dark clouds began to fill the sky, and Alastor was projected onto the walls of the museum. “Hello, hello, hello,” he grinned.

“Alastor!” Charlie gasped.

“Bravo, Charlie. Bravo,” Alastor replied, as the crowd began booing him. “Ah, it’s wonderful to see all of you as well!” he exclaimed. 

“I should’ve known you’d try to pull something today,” Charlie stated. 

“I intend to do more than that, my dear. This is a day you and Harrisity won’t soon forget!” Alastor continued.

“It’s pronounced Harris City,” Charlie corrected.

“Oh, it’s the same difference,” Alastor returned. 

“We all know how this ends! You’ll just get sent to prison again,” Charlie stated.

Alastor laughed. “You think you can scare me! How adorable! You will leave this city, or this will be the last you ever hear of Angel Giuliani!” he shouted, before showing an image of Angel. 

“Angel! I’m on my way! Stay calm!” Charlie yelled.

“Don’t worry about me, toots. I ain’t scared,” Angel replied.

“If you want to stop me, you’ll need to find me first, dear,” Alastor said.

“We’re at the abandoned observatory,” said Angel.

“Ah! No we aren’t! Disregard that! He’s insane!” Alastor shouted.

Charlie flew off and headed to the observatory to save her friend. Nifty smiled as she watched on a screen. “Charlie’s approaching, mister!” she exclaimed.

“Told ya so,” Angel smirked.

“Oh did you now?” Alastor asked. He retracted the weapons he had pointed at Angel, much to the reporter’s confusion. 

Charlie flew through a hole in the observatory roof, and it immediately shut behind her. She looked around, but Angel and Alastor were nowhere to be seen. “Wait a second….” she said.

To Angel’s shock, Charlie didn’t fly in to save him like he thought she would. “Oh dear….you didn’t think you were in the real observatory, did you?” Alastor asked, as he opened the window, revealing the real observatory to Angel.

“Holy shit,” Angel gasped.

“Prepare the death ray, Nifty!” Alastor ordered.

“Yes sir,” Nifty nodded.

Alastor projected himself to Charlie. “Hello, my dear. It seems as if you’ve fallen right into my trap,” he said.

“You can’t trap justice. It’s a belief,” Charlie replied.

“Oh, every belief can be corroded over time,” Alastor smiled.

“Justice is a non corrosive metal,” Charlie returned.

“Metals can be melted by the heat of revange!” Alastor yelled.

“Revenge, and it’s best served cold,” Charlie said.

“But it can be easily reheated in the microwave of evil!” Alastor exclaimed.

“I think your warranty is about to expire,” replied Charlie.

“Perhaps I have an extended warranty!” Alastor shouted.

“Warranties are invalid if you don’t use a product for its intended purchase,” Charlie said.

“Ugh. Look, ya both pretty. Can I go home now?” Angel asked. 

“Of course. That is...if Charlie Magne can withstand the full, concentrated power of the sun! Fire!” Alastor ordered.

However, to his surprise, the death ray wasn’t fired. Alastor sighed and walked over to Nifty. “Nifty? Fire?” he asked.

“It’s warming up, mister,” Nifty replied.

“Warming up? The sun is warming up?” Alastor deadpanned.

“It shouldn’t be long! I think!” Nifty smiled.

“Did I not tell you to have things ready?” Alastor asked.

“I’m doing my best, mister,” Nifty said.

“Ya dumbass plan failed, admit it,” Angel sighed.

“You'll never get him to do that,” Nifty muttered.

“Excuse me?! Whose side are you on?” Alastor asked.

“The losing side,” Angel replied.

“Thank you!” Nifty exclaimed.

“Could one of ya stamp my frequent kidnapping card?” Angel asked.

“You of all people know we discontinued that promotion. Farewell!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Same time next week?” Angel asked.

As they had talked, Charlie was repeatedly trying and failing to escape the observatory. “Holy shitballs!” she shouted.

“What did she just say?” Alastor asked.

“Shitballs?” Nifty asked.

“Fuck! I...I’m trapped!” Charlie yelled.

“I beg your pardon?” Alastor asked, shocked at the idea of his plan actually working.

“Yes! You somehow figured out my top secret weakness! This dome is lined with copper! And copper drains my powers!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Your weakness is copper? Are you joking?” Alastor asked.

Just then, the death ray finally reached full power and blasted the observatory. Angel, Alastor, and Nifty could only watch from where they were standing. “I don’t think even Charlie could live through something like that,” Nifty said.

“Let’s not get our hopes up just yet,” Alastor replied.

“Look!” Nifty exclaimed, as she pointed at something headed for their direction.

“Charlie,” Angel smiled.

“Charlie!” Alastor yelled.

However, instead of Charlie flying through the window to save Angel, a skeleton wearing her cape landed at Alastor’s feet. “Oh fuck! He did it…” Angel muttered.

“I...I did it?” Alastor asked, since he could hardly believe it himself. 

“You did it,” Nifty said. 

“I did it,” Alastor repeated, to the horror of all the townspeople watching from the museum.

“I did it!” he cheered.

“You did!” Nifty smiled.

“Harrisity is mine!” Alastor exclaimed.


	3. What’s Your Vacuum Like?

Alastor and Nifty made their way down the streets of Harris City with an army of shadow bots behind them. "I’m so excited! We actually did it!” Nifty smiled.

"Indeed, I did! I did it!" Alastor corrected her.

"Us!" Nifty repeated.

"Not us, my dear!" Alastor said.

"But, still I'm going to be standing right next to you when they give out the awards, right?" Nifty asked.

“What awards? What awards for what?” Alastor asked.

"So, what's the plan, mister?" Nifty asked.

Alastor started to laugh. “I have no idea! Hit it!" he exclaimed. Nifty nodded and pressed play on the radio she was carrying. When she did, ‘You’re Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile’ started to play. 

Alastor danced down the street as he, Nifty, and the robots made their way to city hall. The police force and dozens of reporters were waiting for Alastor to arrive. They saw the deer happily walking over, and they all began to panic. “Drop your guns!” he ordered.

The police officers had no choice but to obey, and they simply watched Alastor dance up the stairs. He turned to Nifty and motioned for her to cut the music. Nifty smiled and pressed a button, only instead of turning it off, she accidentally switched it to ‘Highway to Hell’. Alastor looked at her again, but Nifty couldn’t stop the music. She eventually got fed up, so she slammed the radio on the ground, breaking it. 

Alastor sighed and grabbed a microphone. “Hello, ladies and gentlemen! What a fantastic turnout! After all, all I did was eliminate the most powerful being in the universe. I have to say, it was very entertaining! I certainly enjoyed it. Now, are there any questions? Go on! Don’t be shy,” he smiled. Alastor noticed a hand in the air, and he pointed towards it. "Yes! You there," he said. 

Angel put his hand down and glared at Alastor. "All wanna know, what ya wanna do to us and this city,” he stated. 

It was at that moment Alastor realized he didn’t have a plan. "Well, I'm glad you asked that. Well, I’d hate to spoil the surprise! Just...picture the most horrible, terrifying, evil thing you can possibly think of and multiply it by, six! In the meantime, I want you all to go on with your sad, boring, ordinary, everyday lives. That just makes it more fun! And I will get back to you!" he exclaimed.

Once he finished his speech, Alastor ran inside city hall and Nifty followed him in. “Nifty, be a dear and slam the door,” he whispered.

“Ok!” Nifty nodded, before she did so. "Was that good?" she asked.

“Yes! Perfect!” Alastor answered.

The two of them hurried up to the office, and Alastor triumphantly pushed the door open. "Here he is! Mister evil overlord!" Nifty sang. 

"Oh Nifty! Did you ever think this day would come?" she asked euphorically.

"Nope! Never ever. Not in a million-," Nifty began, before she noticed the look Alastor was giving her. “Actually, yes! Yes I did,” she said.

"Look at these detailed moldings!" Alastor exclaimed, as he looked at the ceiling.

“They’re so beautiful!” Nifty added.

“Oh goodness….” Alastor began, as he turned his attention towards the massive window. “I’ve never had a view before. Not one like this,” he said, as he looked over the glistening city. “Harrisity, Nifty. It's all mine. If only my parents could see me now," he said.

"I bet they're smiling down on you from evil heaven," said Nifty. 

Alastor nodded and turned away from the window. "And now that little miss sunshine is out of the way, I can have everything I've ever wanted! And there is no one to stop me!” Alastor laughed.

Alastor and Nifty had the time of their lives over the next few weeks. They stole hundreds of paintings from the art museum, robbed the banks clean of their money, and painted the top of city hall red. The citizens stayed off the streets and the city became a mess. Alastor put posters of himself up everywhere, in order to remind the people who was in control of them. 

However, controlling Harris City quickly lost its luster. Alastor was at his desk, staring at a plastic bird dipping its head in water. "I know just how you feel. Constantly thirsty, yet never satisfied. I understand you, little well dressed bird. Purposeless, empty. It's a vacuum isn't it? What's your vacuum like?" he whispered. 

Just then, Nifty burst through the door carrying a priceless vase. "Going off the rails of a crazy train, sir!" she yelled.

“Nifty!” Alastor shouted, causing her to drop the statue. "I am not in the mood! I’m having a heated, existential conversation with this dead-eyed plastic desk toy,” he said.

“Mister? Are you okay?” Nifty asked, as she walked over to the desk.

"Just think about it, Nifty," Alastor sighed. "We have it all… yet we have nothing. It's just too easy now," he said.

“I’m sorry, mister, you lost me,” Nifty said, as Alastor turned to face the window.

“Well, we did it, didn’t we?” Alastor asked.

“Yes sir! You did it! You told everybody loud and clear," Nifty smiled.

"Then why do I feel so… mellun cholli?" Alastor asked

"Mellun choli?" Nifty asked. 

"Unhappy," Alastor sighed.

“Oh…” Nifty nodded. “Hey! I have an idea! Do you want to go kidnap Angel Giuliani tomorrow? That always puts you in a good mood!" she smiled

Alastor thought it over, but he sighed again. "I appreciate the idea, Nifty. But without her….there just isn’t any point," he said, as he gazed at Charlie’s museum.

"Her, mister?" asked Nifty.

"Nothing," Alastor answered.

“C’mon, mister! I’m sure there’s something fun we can do. Oh! Do you want to make jambalaya? I can help if you want!” Nifty smiled.

“No thank you, Nifty,” Alastor replied.

“Okay. Those are just some things to consider. I think I’ll go clean up,” Nifty said, as she walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

That night, after Alastor had changed into his red, pinstripe pajamas, he watched Angel on the news. "She was always there for us. Dependable. Maybe we took her for granted. They say ya never know how good ya have it until it's gone. We miss ya, Charlie Magne. I miss ya. And I just have one thing to say to Alastor. Are ya happy now, ya bastard?” he asked.

Alastor sighed and looked at the museum again. "This is Angel Giuliani reporting from a city without a hero. Coming up next, are ya ready to be in a slave army? What ya need to know," Angel finished.


	4. Heroes Can Be Made

Angel and Seviathan finished their broadcast, so Seviathan turned off the camera. “Perfect as always, Angel! We’re done,” he smiled.

“Alright. I’ll see ya tomorrow, Sev," Angel said, as he started heading up the stairs to the museum. 

“Oh! Angel, wait!” Seviathan yelled, as he ran over to him."I'm holding a party at my house. It's going to totally be fucking amazing. I’d love it if you came over! I have a DJ, rented a bouncy castle, bought a ton of beer, it's going to be awesome,” he said.

"That’s a nice offer, Sev, but I don't feel like being around a ton of people right now," Angel replied.

“Then that works out perfectly! It’ll just be...you know, you and me,” Seviathan smiled.

“Damn...that’s a pretty tempting offer, but uh-,” Angel started.

“But I did go ahead and hire a wedding photographer. Just in case something amazing happened and we wanted a picture of it to savor for the rest of our lives," continued Seviathan.

“Sev, I’m sorry, but I gotta pass. I got some work here I need to finish anyway," Angel returned.

“Ah, right, right. Does Thursday work for you?” Seviathan asked, as he started walking back to the news van. “Because Thursday works for me!” he added.

“Night, Seviathan!" Angel called, as he headed into the museum.

“I’ll take that as a yes for Thursday,” Seviathan said. He sighed to himself, then gritted his teeth. "Why the hell doesn’t he like me?! Dammit! I should have started by saying ‘we can fuck’ and ended with the beer. I’m an idiot!” he yelled, before punching the van. “SHIT! Stupid van made me break a nail,” he muttered. He finally got inside and drove away.

Meanwhile, Alastor and Angel were on opposite sides of the sky ledge, looking at the massive statue of Charlie. However, the two couldn’t see one another since the statue was in the way. "I've made a horrible mistake," Alastor sighed. "I didn’t mean to destroy you. Erm, technically I meant to destroy you, only I didn’t believe it would actually work," he said. 

"What are we gonna do? Without ya, evil is running like wild through the streets," Angel said.

"I am so tired of running wildly through the streets. What's the point in being bad when there's no good to try and stop you?" asked Alastor. 

“Somebody has gotta stop Alastor," Angel said.

“Excuse me, but we're closing soon," said someone behind Angel.

Angel turned and was face to face with the museum’s short, pale, dark haired curator. “Oh shit, ya scarred me! Bart, right?” he asked.

"Baxter," the curator returned.

"Baxter, yeah. I was just…...well, I was just talking to myself. Ya probably think I'm kinda crazy," he said, with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not allowed to insult guests directly," Baxter stated.

"Thanks, Baxter. I'll just be another minute," Angel said. 

"Fine," Baxter groaned, as he started walking away. 

"I had so many evil plans in the works. The illiteracy beam, the hotel of doom, robo-deer, battles we will now never have!" Alastor exclaimed.

Angel had thought he heard something, so he began making his way to the other side of the landing.

Alastor sighed again and held up his bouquet of yellow roses. "You know, I never was able to tell you goodbye. It's good that we have this time now. Well, before I destroy the place," the deer continued. He pulled out a detonator and pressed the button on it, causing it to start counting down. "It isn’t anything personal, I assure you. It simply brings back too many painful memories," Alastor finished. 

He dropped the flowers and the detonator, and dozens of shadow bots were piling the explosions at the feet of Charlie’s statue.

"Hello?" called Angel.

"Angel!" Alastor gasped. He couldn’t let Angel see him in such a weak state, let alone in his pajamas, so he began running in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, he slammed into Baxter. 

"That's a pretty shitty costume," Baxter said, as he looked him over. 

"Costume?" Alastor asked. He did the first thing he could think of and scanned Baxter with his watch.

"Alastor's antlers are not that small. And I’m so sure he doesn’t have a stupid, fluffy tail," Baxter continued, as he pointed at Alastor’s tail sticking out from his pajama pants. Alastor gritted his teeth and pulled out his De-hydration gun and pointed it towards Baxter. "Ha! You even made a cheap replica of his De-hydration gun. How unoriginal can y-," he began, just before Alastor shot him.

“Hey! Is somebody there?" Angel asked, as he started to get closer.

Alastor placed the red cube Baxter had turned into in his pocket. Next, he grabbed Baxter's glasses and phone, then he used his watch to turn into Baxter. Luckily, he finished up just as Angel walked over.

“Oh! It's just ya, Baxter," Angel said. 

"Ah yes. It's only me, Baxter," Alastor replied, before he headed towards the elevator.

“Thanks again for letting me stay," Angel smiled.

“It’s no trouble! Only, I wouldn't stay here for more than two minutes and 37 seconds if I were you. We're….erm….we’re having the walls and ceiling removed," Alastor lied.

“Damn, that sounds like a pretty big renovation. Guess I'll catch a ride down with ya," Angel said, as he walked into the elevator with Alastor.

After a moment of awkward silence, Angel sighed. “Ya know, I really thought that she was gonna do one of her last minute escapes," he said. 

“Me too. She was very good at those," Alastor replied.

"If only the world had a reset button," said Angel.

"I've looked into the reset button, but it isn’t scientifically possible!" Alastor exclaimed, before he started to slightly cry.

"Oh shit, Baxter. I didn't know ya had….feelings. Are ya okay?" Angel asked, as the two of them stepped out of the elevator.

“It’s just that….Charlie Magne is gone, and now there’s no one left to challenge Alastor," he replied.

"Aw, c’mon, Baxter. As long as there's evil, good’ll rise up against it,” Angel said, as he placed a reassuring hand on Alastor’s back.

Alastor was caught off guard by the touch, but he only sighed. "I wish," he said.

“I know so. Besides, heroes aren't born, they're made,” Angel smiled.

At that moment, Alastor got an idea. "Heroes can be made! That's it! All you need are the right ingredients!" he exclaimed.

“Yeah! Bravery, strength, determination!” Angel added.

“Of course!” Alastor agreed, before he looked over at a model DNA strand. "And a little bit of DNA," he whispered. "With that anyone can be a hero!" he smiled.

"Yeah!" Angel nodded.

Alastor happily lifted Angel up and spun him around, causing the reporter to smile. As soon as Alastor put Angel down, his watch beeped. "I believe we should run!" he said.

Moments later, Alastor waved goodbye as Angel rode off in a taxi. Alastor turned to the museum and turned off his disguise. "It’s to put the past behind us! Only the future-," he began, before the museum exploded. screamed as the museum exploded. "I'm too close! Ah, I'm too close!! I'm genuinely terrified right now! I hope no one is seeing this!" shouted Alastor, as he ran away from the museum.

He immediately headed back to his lair. He had work to do. He had to create a hero.


	5. Partners

The next morning, Alastor told Nifty his plan, and she just stood there staring. “Create a hero?! Why would you want to do that?” she asked.

“So I have someone to fight! Nifty dear, I’m a villain without a hero. A yin with no yang. A bullfighter with no bull to fight. I don’t have a purpose. Now, ask me how I’m going to do it! Go on, ask!” Alastor smiled.

“Okay...um….how are you going to do it?” Nifty asked.

“I’m going to give someone, I don’t know who yet, Charlie’s powers. I shall train whoever that person is to become Harrisity’s new hero! Finally, I shall fight that hero in an incredible battle of good and evil! Then everything is put back to the way it was! When the world was perfect. And rosy,” Alastor explained.

“Mister, you don’t need a superhero to give you purpose. We can just have fun running Harris City,” Nifty said.

“Oh Nifty, that’s very nice of you, but I just need a hero to balance out my evil. Besides, without a hero to fight, things have been terribly boring. Now look at this!” Alastor exclaimed, as he pulled her over to a desk Charlie’s peach colored cape was on. “Tell me what you see,” he said, as he gave Nifty a magnifying glass.

“Hair?” Nifty asked.

“Yes! Charlie’s DNA! With this, we shall extract the source of her incredible power,” Alastor replied.

Moments later, the two of them had on goggles and protective shower caps, and were in a room with a machine glowing bright yellow. “Mister! I don’t think this is a good idea!” Nifty yelled.

“You’re so right! This is a wonderful, wickedly bad idea for the greater good of bad!” Alastor returned.

“No, no, I mean that this is a kind of bad that may seem good from your bad perspective, but from a good perspective, it’s just plain bad,” Nifty explained.

“Oh, you don’t know what’s good for bad,” said Alastor.

Just then, a small golden capsule fell out of the machine. Alastor used a pair of tongs to pick it up, then he placed it in a gun. “We must find the perfect subject. Someone pure of heart and mind. Someone who puts the welfare of others above their own,” he said.

At that moment, the two of them heard an obnoxious noise. “What on Earth is that?” Alastor asked.

“I think it’s coming from there, mister,” Nifty said, as she pointed towards Alastor’s coat pocket.

Alastor reached in his pocket and pulled out Baxter’s phone. He cautiously answered it. “Ollo,” he said.

“It’s hello, mister,” Nifty whispered.

“Ah. Hello?” Alastor asked, as Nifty gave him a thumbs up.

“Hey, Baxter! It’s Angel,” said the voice.

“It’s Angel,” Alastor whispered, as he took off his goggles.

“I just wanna thank ya for inspiring me,” Angel said.

“Well, you inspired me too,” Alastor smiled.

“It’s time we stand up to Alastor and get him to back the fuck off,” continued Angel.

“Oh really?” Alastor asked, before he turned to Nifty. “He’s simply adorable,” he whispered. 

“Yeah! I’m already hot on his trail!” Angel answered.

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Alastor asked.

“I just found his secret hideout!” replied Angel.

Alastor looked at the monitor, and sure enough, Angel’s smiling face was on screen. “HOW DID HE FIND MY HIDEOUT?” he yelled. “Erm, how did you find his hideout?” he asked, as he put the phone back up to his ear.

“This is the only building in town with a fake observatory on the roof,” Angel answered.

Alastor cursed himself for forgetting to take that observatory down. “Well, he certainly won’t be able to find the secret entrance,” he whispered.

“Holy shit! There’s a doormat here that says secret entrance!” Angel exclaimed.

Alastor knew that he had never put anything like that there, so he crossed his arms and turned to Nifty. “Do you have something to tell me?” he asked.

“I kept forgetting where it was,” Nifty answered, with a nervous smile.

“Because of you, he’s going to discover all of our secrets! You idiotic little one eyed monster!” Alastor yelled.

“What was that, Baxter?” Angel asked.

“Oh, not you, Angel. I was simply yelling at….my father’s urn. I’ll be with you in a moment. Be careful!” Alastor said, before he hung up. He passed the gun to Nifty. “Take this and hide,” he said.

“Yes sir!” Nifty nodded, before she ran into a cupboard.

Outside, Angel looked at Seviathan. “If I ain’t out soon, call somebody,” he said.

“You can count on me,” Seviathan nodded.

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped inside of the hideout. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned around to face them. “Oh, hey, Baxter,” he said.

“Hello! I’m happy you’re alright,” Alastor replied.

“How’d ya get here so fast?” Angel asked.

“I happened to be speed walking nearby when you called,” Alastor answered.

“In a suit?” Angel asked.

“Yes! It’s called….formal speed walking. Now, we need to focus on the mission at hand. I’ll take the lead,” Alastor said, as he walked over to a door. “This way looks exciting,” he smiled.

“It says ‘exit’,” replied Angel.

“And that’s short for ‘exciting’, isn’t it?” Alastor asked.

Angel turned the corner, and he saw all of Alastor’s plans laid out. “Holy shit! This is the motherload!” he exclaimed.

“Indeed it is….” Alastor said.

“Hey, Baxter, I could use ya help deciphering all this,” Angel said.

“You could?” Alastor asked.

“Ya an expert on everything related to Alastor, ain’t ya? Together, you and me can figure out his plan for the city and stop it! Are ya in?” Angel asked.

“Oh, of course!” Alastor nodded.

“Cool!” Angel smiled, before he started to take pictures of Alastor’s plans.

Alastor turned and spoke into his watch. “Nifty, code: send in the shadow bots,” he whispered.

“Okay! But you know, the point of a code is-,” Nifty began.

“It’s no matter. Just do it!” Alastor whispered.

Nifty pressed a button on a remote, causing a hoard of shadow bots to fly towards Angel and Alastor. However, since they didn’t recognize Alastor while he was disguised as Baxter, they grabbed him and flew off.

“Baxter!” Angel exclaimed.

Nifty accidentally dropped the gun, and it tumbled out of the cupboard doors. Angel noticed it, picked it up, and ran in the direction the shadow bots had flown. 

Meanwhile, Alastor turned back into himself. “It’s papa!” he yelled, getting the robots to put him down.

As soon as the deer was on the ground, Angel walked over to him. “Alastor! What the hell did ya do to Baxter?” he asked.

“Baxter? Oh! I’m doing horrible things to that man. I’d hate to get into it, but there’s lasers….spikes,” Alastor explained. He opened the hatch to the basement, stuck his head into it, and shouted into it, “OH NO, PLEASE, NOT THE LASERS AND THE SPIKES!” Alastor peeked his head out and gave Angel a smug smile. “You know the drill,” he said, before putting his head back in. “OH NO, NOT THE DRILL!” ‘Baxter’ yelled.

“Ya better let him go, asshole!” Angel shouted. 

“Or what?” Alastor asked.

“Or I’m gonna find out what this weird ass gun does!” Angel returned, as he pointed the gun towards Alastor.

“No! Do not shoot that gun. I’ll just go get him,” Alastor said, before he headed into the hatch. He proceeded to play out an intricate fight between himself, alternating between coming up as Alastor and as Baxter.

Finally, as Baxter, Alastor climbed out and sat on the floor. “Are ya okay?” Angel asked.

“I did my best, but he’s too fantastic,” Alastor replied, as he got up. “Would you like me to carry the gun? It could be dangerous,” he said. 

“Nah, I got us covered,” Angel replied, before he began to walk away.

Alastor snuck around the corner, turned back into himself, and tried wrestling the gun away from Angel. “Give it to me!” he shouted.

“Run, Baxter!” Angel yelled.

“You’re going to break it!” Alastor growled.

As the two fought for the gun, they accidentally shot it. The golden capsule bounced around the lab and went through a tube. “FUCK!” yelled a voice from outside.

Angel saw this as his opportunity to try and escape, while Alastor and Nifty ran to the monitor. They saw Seviathan sitting on the ground, recoiled in pain. “Who’s he?” Nifty asked.

Angel headed towards the door that said exit and went inside. To his surprise, the room was full of alligators, and they had chew toys and a disco ball set up. Before Angel could fall into the gator pit, Alastor disguised himself as Baxter again and pulled Angel to safety.

“Baxter! Ya were right about that door being exciting,” Angel said.

Shadow bots started flying towards them again, and Alastor grabbed Angel’s hand. “Follow me!” he exclaimed, as the two started running.

The two started running towards the way out, still chased by robots. Angel grabbed a stick of dynamite and lit it up. “What are you doing?!” Alastor exclaimed.

“This is gonna stop them! Here!” Angel replied, as he passed the stick to Alastor.

“This seems a bit extreme!” Alastor yelled.

“Just throw it!” Angel shouted. 

“Papa’s sorry!” Alastor whispered, as he threw the dynamite towards the shadow bots.

Just as Alastor and Angel ran out of the hideout, the dynamite exploded. The two of them sat outside, panting. “That was fucking crazy,” Angel said.

“It was,” Alastor nodded.

“Ya were really brave in there,” Angel continued.

“Was I?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah! I’ve never seen anybody but Charlie stand up to him like that,” Angel smiled.

“What’s going on?” Seviathan asked, as he walked over to the two of them.

“Sev, what happened?” Angel asked, noticing Seviathan’s swollen nose.

“I believe a bee flew up my nose. You see, I was about to go in and rescue you, but...dozens of ninjas tried to attack me. I kicked their asses though,” Seviathan said.

“Wow, a brave one, isn’t he?” Alastor asked.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Seviathan, as he looked the other man over.

“Sev, this is Baxter. My partner,” Angel smiled.

“Partner?” Seviathan asked.

Alastor nodded. That was the first time Angel ever said anything nice to him. “Yes. Yes, partner,” he said.

“Well look, bastard, I’m his real partner. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. He suffered a traumatic experience,” Seviathan stated.

Angel rolled his eyes and looked at Alastor. “I should take him home. Thanks again, Baxter,” he said, before giving him a hug.

Alastor was completely caught off guard. He had never been hugged before. Not since his parents died, anyways. He was so used to never receiving affection from people, so this was new to him. Alastor gently hugged Angel back, a small smile on his face.

After a moment, Angel let go. “I’ll call ya tomorrow, partner,” he said.

“Alright. I would like that,” Alastor replied.

“That was fucking weird. Since you hugged him instead of me,” Seviathan said, as he and Angel got in the news van.

Alastor turned back into himself and smiled wistfully. That was, until he heard Nifty’s voice coming through the watch. “Mister? Did you find out who it was?” she asked.

“Yes! Code: get the car,” Alastor replied.

“Code: right away!” Nifty smiled.


	6. Blaze

Alastor and Nifty had followed Seviathan to his apartment building. Alastor smiled as he watched Seviathan accidentally run into the invisible car. “Oh, shit!” Seviathan shouted.

“Who is this gentleman we’ve gifted incredible power?” Alastor asked, as Nifty looked him up.

“His name’s Seviathan Von Eldritch. He’s 25 years old. He doesn’t have a criminal record. Actually, he doesn’t have any records at all. He belonged to a rich family, but his parents cut him off a few years ago. I don’t think he’s ever accomplished anything,” Nifty said.

“Not yet he hasn’t,” Alastor smiled.

“I’m going to go take a fucking nap,” Seviathan said. He went inside of the apartment building.

“Mister, since this is...probably a mistake, do you want me to defuse him?” Nifty asked.

“No, Nifty! There’s something far more powerful at work here,” Alastor said, as he tossed the defuser gun into the backseat. “This is no mistake! It’s destiny,” he smiled.

Moments later, the two of them burst into Seviathan’s apartment. “Seviathan Van Eldritch! Prepare for your destiny!” Alastor yelled.

“It’s Von, mister,” Nifty corrected. 

“Ah, I see,” Alastor nodded.

“Is this a robbery? Because I know a few people in this building with way better stuff than me!” Seviathan exclaimed.

“Oh look! It’s Seviathan Von Eldritch. Nifty, the spray,” Alastor said.

Nifty tried spraying Seviathan with the memory spray, but nothing came out. “Oops. I guess we’re out,” she said.

“Then use the Forget Me Stick,” Alastor replied.

“Oh yeah!” Nifty smiled. She took out a black stick and hit Seviathan on the head with it, knocking him out. 

“Just look at him, Nifty,” Alastor said.

“He doesn’t seem too heroic to me,” Nifty muttered.

“Oh, that doesn’t matter! A potter couldn’t ask for finer clay. I smell a hero,” Alastor grinned.

“I smell….something burning,” said Nifty, as Seviathan began to glow.

“Oh! That means it’s working! Quickly, we need to put on our disguises,” Alastor said. 

Alastor pressed a button on his watch, turning him into a short, grey woman with blonde hair. He looked over at Nifty, who put on a hat, tie, and a fake mustache. “So?” she asked.

“You look fantastic!” Alastor replied.

Seviathan had finished transforming. His hair had turned dark green, and his skin had a hint of grey to it. 

“Rise. Rise my beautiful creation! You look fantastic!” Alastor smiled.

“What the fuck is going on? Who are you? And how the hell did you get in my room?” Seviathan asked.

“All of these questions have answers, I assure you. Many years ago, I sent you to this planet to teach you about honor, justice, and nobility. My name….is Mimzy. And I’m your mother,” explained Alastor.

“Hold on, hold on…..are you….my space mom?” Seviathan asked.

“Sure, you can say it that way. I’m like your space mom,” Alastor said.

Seviathan nodded and looked at Nifty. “And who are you?” he asked.

“I’m your space stepdad! I got a new tie,” Nifty smiled.

“Am I high right now?” muttered Seviathan.

“No, Seviathan. All of this is real. You’ve been blessed with incredible powers. And the two of us have come to guide you on your path to be Harrisity’s new hero! And battle the evil genius, Alastor,” Alastor explained.

“Holy shit….” Seviathan smiled. He finally had a chance. He was finally going to win over Angel. 

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Alastor said. 

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Seviathan cheered, before he flew out the window. 

“I wasn’t done yet!” Alastor yelled. 

He and Nifty looked through the hole Seviathan made, and they saw that his landing accidentally caused a small car pile up. “I’m going to be a hero! Hell yeah!” he exclaimed.

“See, Nifty? He’s brilliant!” Alastor smiled.

Over the next few days, Alastor and Nifty had been doing their best to train Seviathan. He was still getting used to his powers, and on top of that, Alastor was beginning to think the cameraman was just naturally destructive.

In the lair, Alastor was putting ice on the bruises he got from flying with Seviathan. “He’s hopeless. Hopeless!” he yelled.

“Maybe we should change things up?” Nifty asked, as she looked over different ties.

“You think so?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah! Maybe we can find something that would appeal more to him,” Nifty smiled.

Alastor heard Baxter’s phone go off, and he saw a text from Angel. “‘Can’t wait, L O L. Colon, right parenthesis’,” Alastor muttered, as he typed it into the phone.

“Can’t wait for what?” Nifty asked, but Alastor ignored her.

Later, Alastor had transformed into Baxter and headed to the library to meet Angel for a date. The two of them sat at a table, laughing at stories they were telling each other. “That was quite a fantastic story! And so wonderfully told. Now, you tell one,” Alastor smiled.

“Baxter, I never knew ya were so funny,” Angel said.

“And I haven’t heard you laugh before,” Alastor replied.

Angel smiled softly and brushed his blonde hair out of his face. “Yeah, it’s been a while. Feels pretty good,” he said. The two of them went back to reading their books, and they held hands on top of the table.

The next day, Alastor disguised himself as Mimzy again to help Seviathan train. He had been thinking about what Nifty said, and finally found a way to appeal to Seviathan. Alastor figured Seviathan may enjoy some of those “video games” he had heard about. Because of that, Seviathan jumped over flaming barrels Nifty threw. Suprisingly, that kind of training seemed to be working.

After that, Alastor turned back into Baxter to ride bikes with Angel. “This is amazing!” he cheered.

“Ya don’t get out much, do ya?” Angel chuckled. The two of them stopped when they saw garbage all over the park. “I used to come here with my siblings all the time as a kid. It was one of my favorite things to do. Now look at it. It’s shit,” Angel sighed.

Alastor took what Angel said into account, and decided that he was going to fix it. That night, Alastor and Nifty walked through the city; shooting all the garbage they found with the dehydration gun. 

“Mister? I like cleaning and all, but why are we cleaning the city? I thought you wanted to go for a ‘desolate wasteland’ look,” Nifty said. 

“Well, I did. However, I do not want to battle our new hero in a dump, my dear,” Alastor replied. Nifty was confused, but she shrugged and continued to help clean up.

A few days later, Alastor had decided to bring the paintings he stole back to the museums. He turned into Baxter and brought Angel to one. Angel looked around in awe, shocked to see the paintings back. “Holy shit...they’re all back! But why?” Angel asked.

“Perhaps Alastor isn’t so bad after all,” Alastor smiled.

After his museum date, Alastor turned back into Mimzy to help Seviathan practice flying. It felt like it took ages, but Seviathan finally got the hang of it. 

“That’s it! You’ve done it! Be free, my beautiful dove!” Alastor yelled.

“Hell yeah!” Seviathan smiled, as he continued to fly around the city.

The next day, Angel and Alastor, once again disguised as Baxter, sat together on a picnic blanket. “Hey Baxter, I got a question. Did ya think Charlie and I were ever a couple?” Angel asked.

“Well, I didn’t think you were. Were you?” Alastor asked.

Angel chuckled. “Hell no. I’ve never been interested in girls. Ever. Charlie was just a friend, but for whatever weird ass reason, a ton of people assumed we were a thing,” he explained.

“How odd,” Alastor muttered. 

“I know right? Okay, now ya gotta tell me something. Something ya never told anybody,” Angel smiled.

“Well...when I was in shh-school-,” Alastor began, correcting his pronunciation. “No one really liked me. They all….despised me. I was always the last one picked for everything,” he sighed.

Angel moved a little closer to him. “Well, it’s too bad we didn’t go to the same school,” he said.

The next day, Alastor turned back into Mimzy and met with Seviathan on a park bench. He smiled and passed him a small box. “Seviathan, I think you’re ready for this,” he said.

Seviathan opened the box and pulled out a tiny green and blue superhero suit. “Holy fuck….do I have a son?” Seviathan asked.

“No! Oh no, of course not! It stretches. It’s for you,” Alastor smiled. “Now, have you come up with a name for yourself, or are you just going to go by Seviathan?” he asked.

“I got a name. I spent all day thinking about it, and it sounds super badass. Lord Spaceclaw,” Seviathan smiled.

“Erm….sounds a little evil, don’t you think?” Alastor asked.

“Maybe, maybe. What about….Blaze?” Seviathan asked.

“Blaze is good!” smiled Alastor. “Do you have someone special in your life, Seviathan?” he asked.

“Not yet. But there’s somebody I’ve got my eye on right now. He’s hot, funny, nice, fucking gorgeous. Totally perfect,” Seviathan sighed. He was using his supervision to look through Angel’s window as he talked about him. 

“That’s wonderful! Romance is very inspiring,” Alastor said.

“So I’ve heard,” Seviathan nodded.

“All you need to do is save him, and he’ll be yours,” continued Alastor. 

At that moment, Nifty ran over, carrying churros. “Who wants churros?” she asked.

“Sure,” Alastor said, as he took one.

“Thanks, space stepdad,” Seviathan said, as he took one as well.

“Now, on the count of three, unsheath your churro. One...two...three!” Alastor exclaimed.

“To Blaze!” the three of them said, as they raised their churros.

“Tomorrow, you shall battle Alastor, and the city will know your name!” Alastor yelled.


	7. I Don’t Need You

That evening, Nifty was making a new outfit for Alastor to wear to tomorrow’s battle with Seviathan. Alastor wasn’t paying much attention; he was too busy watching Angel’s latest broadcast.

“The city parks are restored to their former glory. The streets are the safest they’ve been. The banks reopened. Did something happen to Alastor? Did somebody tame this monster? This is Angel Giuliani, cautiously optimistic and pleasantly confused,” he said. Alastor smiled wistfully as he watched.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood tonight, mister,” Nifty said, as she got Alastor’s measurements. 

“Hm? Oh! Yes, indeed. Nifty dear, how long is this going to take?” Alastor asked.

“Just a few more alterations, and I’ll be done with your most evil outfit ever! I’m calling it…...the red mamba,” Nifty said, drawing it out for dramatic effect.

“Red mamba, wonderful,” Alastor replied, before he checked the time. “Goodness! Look at the time! I’ve got to go,” he said.

“Where are you going? We need to get everything ready for your battle with Blaze tomorrow morning,” Nifty said.

“I’d say we’re just about ready. Besides, I have to run a quick errand,” replied Alastor.

“You don’t run errands. Is everything alright?” Nifty asked.

“I’m fine,” Alastor smiled.

Just then, Nifty smelled something. “Are you wearing cologne?” she asked.

“No! It’s….my natural musk. Now, where are the car keys?” Alastor asked.

Nifty spotted the keys, so she quickly grabbed them before Alastor could. “This is about Mr. Giuliani, isn’t it? You’re going on a date with him!” Nifty exclaimed.

“Of course I’m not! That’s absurd!” Alastor returned.

“Are you...in love with him?” Nifty asked. When Alastor didn’t answer, she gasped. “You are!” she exclaimed.

“Nifty, you’re forgetting your place. Now give me the keys!” Alastor ordered.

“No! Mister, you know that I want you to be happy, but you can’t keep lying to Angel about who you really are. You need to tell him the truth!” Nifty stated.

“He can never find out. That’s the point of lying. Goodness dear, if I didn’t know better, I’d say this was your first day being evil,” Alastor said.

He tried grabbing the keys from Nifty again, but she ran off. “This has gone far enough!” she yelled.

“Oh, what do you know?” Alastor asked.

“I don’t know much, but I do know this. The bad guy doesn’t get to fall in love!” Nifty shouted.

“Maybe I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore!” Alastor returned. Nifty gasped, and he simply crossed his arms. “You heard me,” he stated.

“Who are you and what have you done with Alastor?” Nifty whispered.

“Just give me the keys!” Alastor ordered.

“No! I was sent here to look after you!” Nifty yelled.

“Well I don’t need you to look after me!” shouted Alastor.

Nifty stopped, and her eye widened. “What are you saying?” she asked.

“Allow me to make it clear. Code: I don’t need you,” Alastor said.

“Well….well you know what?” Nifty asked. She threw the keys down and dumped a pack of cookies into her lunchbox. “Code: I’ll just pack my things and go!” she yelled.

“Code: fine!” Alastor shouted.

“Code: fine back!” Nifty returned, as she started walking away. “And good luck on your date!” she added.

“I will!” Alastor yelled.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” stated Nifty. 

“I know!” Alastor replied.

He watched as Nifty walked out of the lair, then he sighed to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror, then he used the watch to turn into Baxter. He smiled softly, then headed into the car. Meanwhile, Angel had on a pink dress, and he was doing some last minute investigating before the date.

“I’m so damn close. I can feel it! Okay, I gotta take a step back,” he muttered. Angel walked back to get a better look at the notes he hung up. He thought he could make something out, so he opened the screen doors and stepped onto the balcony. From there, he saw the notes make the silhouette of a person, and he saw the name ‘Blaze’.

“Blaze? What the hell is a Blaze?” Angel asked.

Just then, Seviathan flew up behind him, wearing a mask. “Hey, baby doll,” he said. 

“Ah!” Angel screamed. 

“I usually just scare criminals. You haven’t been naughty, have you?” Seviathan smirked. “Call me Blaze,” he said.

“Blaze?” Angel asked.

“Yeah! The new amazing, heroic guardian of Harris City. Nice to see you, Angel,” said Seviathan.

“Ya know my name?” Angel asked, beginning to feel more and more nervous.

“I know everything about you, baby doll. And I got you some flowers!” Seviathan exclaimed. He flew down and flew back up with a flower stand. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I settled for all of them,” he said. Angel didn’t say anything, he only eyed Seviathan suspiciously. “Damn, you could have just said you don’t like flowers,” he said, before dropping the stand on the ground.

“Whaddya want?” Angel asked.

“I thought we could go for a little fly around town. Get to know each other,” Seviathan replied. 

Without warning, he picked Angel up and started flying over the city. “What the fuck are ya doing?!” Angel shouted.

“Am I taking this too fast? You’re right, I should probably save you before we start getting down to business,” Seviathan said. He dropped Angel, and before Angel could hit the ground, he picked him back up. “Saved you! Wow, you are lucky to have such an amazing hero,” he said.

However, Seviathan unintentionally dropped Angel. “Holy shit! Somebody do something!” Seviathan yelled. “Wait, I’m an idiot!” he shouted. He flew down and quickly saved Angel. “That was fucking crazy! You almost died!” he exclaimed.

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!” Angel yelled.

“Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Seviathan replied. He flew to the top of Harris Tower and put Angel down. 

“Are ya crazy?!” Angel asked.

“Hm, I guess I’m a little crazy. About you,” Seviathan smirked.

“Who the hell are ya? Really?” Angel asked.

“Prepare to have your mind blown,” Seviathan said, before he took off the mask. 

Despite the minor physical differences, Angel recognized Seviathan as soon as the mask was off. “Seviathan!” he yelled.

“Yeah! Isn’t it, great? Now nothing is keeping us apart!” smiled Seviathan.

“No! No, this isn’t fucking great!” Angel yelled.

“Our first fight. This is so us. We’re like an old married couple,” Seviathan said.

“No. There is no us. There will never be an us,” Angel stated.

“But I have powers! I have a suit! I’m the good guy!” Seviathan yelled.

“Ya are a good guy, Sev. But ya don’t get it. We gotta find out wh-,” Angel began.

“No! This is wrong! You’re supposed to be with me!” Seviathan growled. 

“I’m trying to warn ya, Seviathan!” Angel exclaimed. 

“It’s Blaze! It’s Blaze, not Seviathan!” Seviathan yelled.

He angrily flew off, leaving Angel on top of the tower.


	8. Why Are You So Evil?

Alastor waited at the restaurant, disguised as Baxter. Angel still wasn’t there, and he was beginning to wonder if something had happened. “Baxter!” a voice called.

“Angel!” Alastor replied. Angel sat across from him, his blonde hair a windswept mess. “Goodness! Your hair certainly looks exciting,” he smiled.

“That ain’t the only exciting development of the night. Alastor made a new hero! And I know why,” Angel said.

Alastor’s eyes widened. He sat there and listened as Angel explained what he knew, and he was shocked that the reporter had managed to find out his plan. “It all makes sense! He missed getting his ass kicked, so he made a new hero to kick it for him! But why would he pick Sev? Seviathan is like….the worst person he coulda picked.” Angel explained.

“My….that is….that is an awful lot to take in,” Alastor muttered.

“It’s just a fucking stupid idea on Al’s end,” Angel continued.

Alastor nodded, then he decided to change the subject. “I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of all of this eventually. But for now, let’s enjoy each other’s company,” he said, raising his champagne glass.

“Yeah. Yeah. Ya right, Baxter. I really could use a break,” Angel nodded. He raised his glass as well. “To, Baxter. For being the only normal thing in my crazy ass world.” 

“To, being normal,” Alastor smiled.

The two of them clinked their glasses together, and neither of them had any idea Seviathan had been watching from the window. He flew off, more angry than before.

Alastor took a sip on his champagne and looked at Angel. “Angel. What if I wasn’t so normal? What if I had….a fluffy tail, for instance? Or my hair was a...popular primary color. As a random, non specific example. Would you still enjoy my company?” 

“Yeah. Ya don't judge a book by its cover or a person from the outside,” Angel smiled.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Alastor said.

“Ya judge them based on their actions,” Angel continued.

Alastor raised an eyebrow. “Well, that seems sort of petty, don’t you think?” he asked.

Angel giggled, then he and Alastor smiled at one another. “Ya really something else, Baxter,” Angel said.

“And you’re absolutely wonderful, Angel,” Alastor replied.

The two gazed lovingly at each other, then they leaned across the table to kiss. Alastor was unbelievably nervous, but Angel just made it alright. As they kissed, Angel gently touched Alastor’s wrist. He brushed his fingers against the watch and unknowingly turned off Alastor’s disguise.

The two continued to kiss, and the other restaurant patrons gasped as they saw the pair. Angel opened his eyes, and when he realized he was kissing Alastor, he pushed away. 

“What is it?” Alastor asked, as he saw Angel staring at him. The deer looked down and realized he was himself again. “Oh goodness! Don’t look at me! This is a technical glitch,” he said.

Alastor fiddled with the watch for a moment and accidentally turned into Vox. “Ignore that!” he exclaimed. 

Alastor accidentally turned into Mimzy, but he didn’t realize. He smiled up at Angel. “So, where were we?” he asked.

Angel glared at Alastor and splashed champagne on him. It caused the watch to stop working, and made Alastor turn back into himself. “You….” Angel said.

“Angel, hold on,” Alastor said.

“Asshole!” Angel shouted, before he stormed out of the building. 

It had started raining earlier, so now Angel was walking through it. Everything made sense now. Alastor had only cleaned up the city after Angel said something. He only returned the art after Angel said something. Every single thing Alastor had been doing was because of him. 

Just then, Alastor drove up in the invisible car. “I can explain!” he yelled, but Angel turned away from him. “What about everything you just said? About judging a book by its cover?”

“Let’s look at the contents then. Ya killed Charlie, took over the city, and ya got me to fucking care about ya! Why are ya so evil? Tricking me? What the hell did ya think ya would get outta that?” Angel asked.

Alastor said nothing, he simply gave Angel a sad, longing look. He wanted to tell Angel so much, but he knew that whatever he said would mean nothing. Angel raised his eyebrows. “Oh no...ya can’t be serious. Did ya really think that I’d ever be with ya?” the blonde asked.

Hurt and defeated, Alastor could only say one thing. “No.” 

Angel walked past him and continued to walk away. Alastor sighed and started walking off himself. Angel was right. Everything he had said was true. Alastor was stupid to think someone as incredible as Angel would fall in love with someome like him. Angel looked back at the deer for a second, but he ultimately decided to let him go.

Alastor opened the door to his lair and stepped inside. He knew Nifty had left, but he was hoping that she came back while he was out. “Alright, Nifty, you were right. I was….slightly less right. We should just do what we’re good at. Being evil,” he said. He paused for an answer, but nothing happened. “Nifty?” Alastor asked.

She was nowhere to be seen. Alastor had driven away everyone he cared about. He really was a monster. He looked at the notes he had written about Blaze and came to a realization. It was time to get back to basics. To fighting and destruction. The only things he was good at. 

“Shadow bots!” Alastor shouted. The robots quickly flew over to him. “Bring out….the red mamba!” Alastor ordered.

The shadow bots quickly flew off to get the outfit. Alastor’s new suit resembles a demonic ringmaster’s outfit. He had even put on a top hat because it matched the look. He put on the gloves and boots he needed to control his robot. Alastor decided to put on eyeliner as well. He had never worn it before, but now was as good a time as any to try something new. 

Once he was ready, Alastor walked over to his giant robot, which had a sort of steampunk look to it. “Alright, Blaze! It’s time to go down in style!” he exclaimed, before laughing evilly.


	9. Another Plan Failed

Alastor was walking down the streets in his robot, causing mass destruction. “I hear there’s a new hero who dares challenge my evil! Where is the one they call Blaze?” he asked.

Alastor shot a few fireworks for effect, then he got into position. “Challenge me if you dare!” he yelled.

Alastor waited there for a few hours, and he was starting to wonder where Seviathan was. “This is getting embarrassing,” he muttered.

He headed towards Seviathan’s apartment. “Could you possibly be any more rude? This is downright unprofessional!” he shouted. He made his robot punch a hole through the wall, then he climbed out of it and walked into the apartment. “Would Charlie Magne have kept me waiting? Certainly not! She was considerate!” 

Seviathan smiled and looked up from the video game he was playing. “Hey, Al! Just the guy I wanted to see. Use the door next time though, kay?” he asked.

“Do you have any idea how long I waited for you?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah! I get it, I just need to finish this game first,” Seviathan replied.

“Were you even going to show up?” Alastor asked. He noticed an ATM, piles of money, a bike, and various other things piled in the corner of the room. “Where did you get all of this?” 

“It doesn’t belong to me,” Seviathan smirked.

“You stole it?!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Yeah! Isn’t it great?” Seviathan asked.

“No! It is not! You’re a hero!” Alastor yelled.

“Being a hero is for pussies! All you do is work all the time, and you get nothing out of it! I only did it so I could get the guy, but Angel wants nothing to do with me,” Seviathan explained.

“Do you mean Angel Giuliani?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah! Angel fucking Giuliani! I saw him having dinner and being romantic and shit with some nerdy son of a bitch!” answered Seviathan.

“Oh…” Alastor said.

“And I don’t need to put up with that! So I think that we should team up,” Seviathan smiled.

Alastor was speechless for a moment. “I beg your pardon?!” he asked.

“With my power and your intelligence, we can rule the city!” Seviathan exclaimed. 

“You want to become partners?” Alastor asked, still dumbfounded.

“Yes! I even drew up new costumes for us,” Seviathan continued. He brought over a notebook with a poorly drawn picture of the two of them. “I haven’t worked out the details yet. How much skin would you want to show though?” 

“I can’t believe you,” Alastor said, staring at him in disgust. “All of your gifts...all of your incredible powers….and you squander it for your own personal gain!”

“Yeah,” Seviathan replied.

“No! I’m the villain, you’re the hero. I do something bad, then you come and get me. It’s why I created you!” Alastor shouted. 

“You’re fucking crazy! Look, space mom told me-,” Seviathan started.

“Oh for goodness sake! I’m your space mom, you idiot!” Alastor yelled, before he turned into Mimzy. “You should be more like Charlie Magne,” he said.

“What?!” Seviathan gasped, as Alastor turned back to normal. “You tricked me?” 

“Oh? You don’t like that? Well, there’s more,” Alastor grinned. He transformed himself into Baxter, causing Seviathan’s jaw to drop. “I’m also the one dating Angel.” 

“No…” Seviathan said.

“Oh yes! I even kissed him last night!” Alastor added, before turning back into himself.

“When I get my hands on you, I’ll-,” Seviathan began, as Alastor got back into his robot.

“Yes! Bring me to justice! I’ve missed this!” Alastor smiled.

Seviathan flew out of the apartment and slammed into Alastor’s robot. The robot fell backwards, but it quickly got back up. “And the hero strikes the first blow. But evil returns for the backhand!” Alastor exclaimed.

Seviathan flew over, and Alastor swatted him away. This time, Seviathan was sent flying backwards. He flew back over to find Alastor, but his robot was nowhere to be seen. “Get out here, Bambi! I want to see what you look like as roadkill!” Seviathan shouted.

Alastor snuck up from behind Seviathan and punched him in the face. “Bitch!” Seviathan yelled.

“You fell for the oldest evil trick in the book!” Alastor smiled. He picked up a streetlamp and hit Seviathan with it. Seviathan did the same, and soon the two of them were sword fighting with the lamps. “Yes! That’s the spirit! Now we can engage in some witty banter! You go first!”

“FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!” Seviathan shouted.

“Alright, I’m not sure where to go with that,” Alastor replied.

“This one’s for stealing my boyfriend!” Seviathan yelled. He swatted the leg of Alastor’s robot, causing it to fall over. “This one’s for space mom making a fool out of me!” he added, before pushing the robot through a building. “And Alastor!” Seviathan started. He punched through the glass dome on Alastor’s robot and stepped inside. “This is for space step dad! You fucking lied to him!”

“Well done, my friend! That was a fantastic battle! For your first time at least. I have some notes, but they can wait. Alright, you can take me to jail now,” Alastor smiled.

“I was thinking of the morgue. You’re dead!” Seviathan shouted, as he grabbed the deer by the collar.

“Excuse me, this isn’t how you play the game,” Alastor said.

“Game over,” Seviathan stated.

Alastor gasped and pressed the emergency eject button. He was sent flying out of the robot. “Shadow bots!” he called. Three shadow bots flew over to Alastor and carried him off. However, Seviathan started chasing after them.

“I’m calling a timeout! Timeout!” Alastor yelled.

They flew through a tunnel, and while Alastor got out, Seviathan flew through a truck of gasoline. The truck exploded, but Seviathan survived. He started walking over to Alastor. “Shadow bots! Initiate the fail safe!” he yelled.

A group of shadow bots flew over and placed a small, copper dome around Seviathan. “Ha! Guess what, you twat? This is made from copper. You’re powerless against it. It was the very same metal used to defeat-,” Alastor began. To his surprise, Seviathan punched a hole through the dome. “Charlie…” he finished.

Seviathan broke his way through the dome and picked it up. “You should stop comparing me to Charlie!” he yelled.

He threw the dome, and it started to roll after Alastor. He narrowly escaped it by going down a flight of subway stairs. As soon as Alastor was gone, the crowd began to cheer. “We’re saved! What’s your name, new hero?” someone asked.

“Blaze,” Seviathan answered.

“You freed us all!” another person said.

“I wouldn’t say freed. I’d say you’re….under new management,” Seviathan grinned.

Meanwhile, Alastor was repeatedly ringing the doorbell to Angel’s apartment. The blonde sighed and opened his door a crack. “What?” he asked.

“Blaze has turned evil,” Alastor replied.

“It ain’t my problem that another one of ya plans backfired. And why the hell did the doorman let ya up?” he asked. Alastor sighed and held up a red cube that used to be the doorman. “Vortex,” Angel sighed, as he took it from Alastor. “Well, thanks for coming. Now fuck off,” he said.

“Angel! Please! I need your help!” Alastor exclaimed. 

“Why do ya need my help?” Angel asked.

“Because you’re the smartest person I know,” Alastor admitted. 

Angel sighed again, then he let Alastor inside. “Why didn’t the copper work? It should have worked! It worked perfectly fine last time!” yelled Alastor.

“Copper? What are ya talking about?” Angel asked.

“Blaze’s weakness! If we don’t find it, he could destroy the whole city,” Alastor replied.

“Okay. How can I help?” Angel asked.

“We need to see if Charlie had any other weaknesses. You knew her best. Did she have a hideout? A cave? We need any sort of place where we can find clues,” said Alastor.

“Well….I know a place,” Angel replied.


	10. A Yin for Every Yang

Soon, Alastor and Angel were riding outside of town in the news van. “Ya gave him these powers. Can’t ya just take them away?” Angel asked.

“I can’t. I lost my diffuser gun when I misplaced the invisible car. The night you dumped me. Alone. In the rain. Did you ever look back?” Alastor asked.

“No!” Angel shouted, as he slammed on the breaks. The sudden stop caused Alastor to hit his head on the windshield. 

“Ow! My head!” he shouted.

“Would ya look at that? We’re here,” Angel smirked.

The two of them got out of the car, and Alastor’s eyes widened. “After all these years, this is where it went. My old shhool house,” he said.

Angel raised an eyebrow. “Ya went to the same school as Charlie?” he asked.

“Yes. She and I go further back than many people realize,” Alastor replied.

The pair walked into the old school building, and they headed down a secret passage. “Ya know, I think there’s an apology in order for the other night,” Angel said.

“That would be nice! Just make it quick, we have extremely pressing matters to deal with,” replied Alastor.

The two of them walked into a room. It was nice looking, had a piano in the corner, the walls were covered in drawings Charlie had made, and the room had a few small mementos from Charlie and Alastor’s fights. “I can’t believe she kept all of this,” Alastor said. His eyes travelled to a yellow cape hanging on a coat rack. “I remember when she wore that,” he smiled. 

“She wore yellow?” Angel asked.

“When she first started out. I think it was before I began kidnapping you, then she switched to peach,” Alastor explained. He liked it better when Charlie wore yellow; it better contrasted the red that Alastor wore.

“Al, we gotta stay focused,” Angel said.

“Yes, right, focused,” Alastor nodded.

Angel looked around, and he saw a glass with ice in it. “Look at this!” he said.

Alastor rushed over, wearing the yellow cape. “What is it?! What did you find?!” he asked.

“This glass has ice in it,” Angel said. 

“Yes dear, that’s what happens when water gets cold,” Alastor replied.

“But don’t ya think it’s weird that the ice hasn’t melted?” Angel asked.

“One of life’s great mysteries,” Alastor said.

They didn’t realize that Charlie was standing behind them, dressed in her pajamas and wearing slippers. She tried sneaking away, but accidentally ran into the wall. Alastor and Angel turned around, and Charlie gave them a nervous smile. “Hi,” she said.

Alastor and Angel immediately screamed. As soon as they got over the shock, they just stared at Charlie. “Ya alive?!” Angel asked.

“Um...yeah. I’m alive,” Charlie answered.

“What the fuck?!” Angel yelled.

“Are you a ghost?” Alastor asked.

“Ya better explain this! We saw ya fucking skeleton!” Angel exclaimed.

“Speak, apparition,” Alastor said, as he pinched one of Charlie’s cheeks. 

Charlie sighed and swatted his hand away. “Okay. Both of you deserve the truth. I never wanted to lie to anyone like this, but I didn’t have much of a choice,” she said. “It all started back at the observatory. Angel was kidnapped, I was going to stop you. But I couldn’t think straight that day. We were just sort of going through the motions. So, using my super speed, I decided to go clear my head. I realized that we had played this same game our entire lives. I tried to get my mind off how I was feeling, but I just felt stuck. And the more I thought about it, I realized something, despite all my powers, each and every citizen of Harris City had something I didn’t: a choice.”

“Ever since I can remember I’ve always had to be what this city wanted me to be. Sure, I like helping people and making them feel good, but I never asked for all of this. Soon, it didn’t make me happy to help people anymore. It turned into people expecting me to do things, and I couldn’t find my own happiness. Then it suddenly hit me, I do have a choice! I can be whatever I wanna be! No one said that this hero thing had to be a lifetime job. You can’t just quit either. That’s when I got the brilliant idea to fake my death,” Charlie continued.

“Once your death ray hit, I’ve never felt so alive. I borrowed a prop from a nearby nursing school and Charlie Magne was finally dead! And Elsie Lovelock was born!” Charlie smiled.

“Who?” Angel asked.

“I wanna become a musician!” Charlie exclaimed.

“You what?” Angel asked.

“Now I can finally do what really makes me happy! Writing music. Listen to this one,” Charlie said. She sat down at the piano and began to play. “I have eyes, that can see, right through leaaaaaaad,” she sang.

“Ya horrible!” Angel exclaimed.

“Granted, you are very talented. But there's a madman out there destroying our city. Your city!” Alastor added.

“How the fuck could ya do this?! The people of the city relied on ya, and ya deserted them! Ya left us in the hands of…him!” Angel shouted, as he pointed at Alastor. “Oh, no offense,” he added. 

“No, I understand completely! Charlie, we need your help,” Alastor said. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just...I can’t keep doing this,” Charlie said. She walked over to Alastor and held his hands. “Al, I just want to tell you, there’s a yin for every yang. If there’s bad, good will rise up against it. It’s taken me a long time to find my calling. Now it’s about time you find yours,” she said, giving him a small smile.

Soon, Alastor and Angel left the schoolhouse, with Alastor feeling completely defeated. “Ya know what? We don’t need her! We can stop Blaze ourselves. I say we go back to ya evil lair, grab some ray guns, hold him sideways and just go all gangsta on his ass,” Angel said.

“We can’t,” Alastor sighed, as he took off Charlie’s cape. 

“So that’s it. Ya just gonna give up?” asked Angel.

“I’m the bad guy! I don’t save the day. I don’t fly off into the sunset, and I don’t get to fall in love. I’m going home,” Alastor stated. 

Alastor walked away, utterly dejected. He ruined everything, and now there was nothing left for him to do. Angel picked up the cape and watched him leave. If Alastor wasn’t going to try and do something, he would. 

Alastor headed back to the prison and held out his wrists. Vox slapped the cuffs on him, then walked Alastor back to his cell.


	11. Presentation!

Angel ran through Harris City, and he spotted Seviathan flying around, causing destruction. “Seviathan!” he shouted.

Seviathan flew down and walked over to Angel. “Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back. Guess what, whore? I’m over you!” 

“I came to stop ya, Seviathan,” Angel stated.

“You?” Seviathan asked, before he started laughing. “Go on, Angel! Stop me! What are you planning to do? Report me to death?”

“I’m gonna try reasoning with ya. Sev, we worked together for a long time. I know ya,” Angel said. 

“You don't know me. You never took the time to know me! This is the first time we've hung out socially, and it's when I'm about to destroy the damn city!” Seviathan yelled. 

“I wanna talk to the real Seviathan. I wanna talk to the guy who loved being a cameraman, and wearing stupid T-shirts, and being a dork and being not as scary as Blaze,” said Angel, as Seviathan began advancing on him. 

“Too late!” he shouted.

Meanwhile, Alastor was aimlessly watching television in his prison cell. He mindlessly flipped through channels, and he reached a channel Seviathan was on. 

“ALASTOR!” Seviathan yelled.

Alastor passed the channel up, then he sighed and changed it back. “We have some unfinished business. I'll be waiting at Harris Tower. And just so you don't get cold feet…” Seviathan began. 

An image of Angel appeared on screen, attached to the tower by a pipe wrapped around him. “Angel,” Alastor gasped.

“Come on baby doll, call for your hero to come rescue you,” Seviathan said. 

Angel sighed and looked at the camera. “Alastor, I don’t even know if ya listening. But if ya are, ya can’t give up! The Alastor I knew would never have run from a fight, even when he knew he had absolutely no chance of winning. It was what I liked best about ya. Ya gotta be that guy right now. The city needs ya. I need ya,” he said.

“Angel!” Alastor repeated.

Seviathan pointed the camera back towards himself. “You have one hour. Don’t keep me waiting,” he said, cutting the film.

“Warden! Warden!” Alastor shouted. Vox walked over to the cell. “Vox listen closely, you have to let me go. I have to stop Blaze!”

“Sorry, Alastor. You still have eighty-eight life sentences to go. Plenty of time to think about what you’ve done,” Vox returned.

“Do you really want to hear me say it? Because I will. Here it is; from the deepest, darkest part of my heart. I am sorry!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Yeah…..I’m not buying that,” Vox stated.

Alastor sighed. “I don’t blame you. I’ve terrorized this city countless times. Created a hero who’s turned out to be a villain. I lied to Angel, and I treated my best friend Nifty like dirt,” he said, causing Vox to raise an eyebrow. “I don’t deserve forgiveness for all I’ve done. But please don’t make this city, don’t make Angel pay for what I’ve done.” 

Shockingly, Vox opened the cell door. “Apology accepted,” he said. He pressed a button on his watch, turning back into Nifty. 

Alastor smiled at her. “Oh, Nifty. You little darling, you,” he said.

“What are we waiting for? We'd better get going,” Nifty smiled. 

The two of them started walking out of the prison, passing by Vox, who was tied up in a chair. “Good luck, you two!” he called.

“We’re going to die!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Wait, what?” Nifty asked.

Meanwhile, Seviathan was using his old camera to broadcast to the city. “Hey Harris bitches. This is Harris Tower. They say it's supposed to be a symbol of our city's strength, but for me, it's a cruel reminder of the day this bastard ferociously ripped out my heart. And I hate reminders!” he yelled.

Seviathan dropped the camera, then he flew down to plow through a floor of the tower. The tower began to tilt over, causing Angel to scream. “Seviathan!” he yelled. Seviathan flew back up to him. Please don’t do this. I know there’s still good in ya, Sev,” he said.

“You’re so naive, Angel. You see the good in everybody, even when it’s not there...you’re living a fucking fantasy. There is no Easter Bunny, there is no Tooth Fairy, and there is no Queen of England! This is the real world, and you need to WAKE UP!” Seviathan shouted.

Just then, black smoke and red lightning appeared in the sky. Thousands of shadow bots flew out, forming what looked like the silhouette of Alastor’s head. Angel smiled the minute he saw it. “You dare challenge Alastor!?” he asked, his voice echoing through the city.

“This town isn’t big enough for two supervillains!” Seviathan shouted.

“Oh, you’re a villain all right, just not a super one!” Alastor returned. 

“Yeah? What’s the difference?” Seviathan asked.

The silhouette head opened its mouth, and Alastor walked out, smiling. “PRESENTATION!” he exclaimed.

“FUCK YOU!” Seviathan shouted. 

He flew towards Alastor, but the deer jumped onto his hoverbike. Seviathan got caught in the mouth of the shadow head. Just then, the tower began to fall. Angel screamed, but Alastor quickly rode over to him. 

“I knew that ya would come back!” Angel yelled. 

“Well, that made one of us!” Alastor replied.

He shot Angel’s restraints with the dehydration gun, then pulled Angel onto the bike. Seviathan burst out of the shadow head, then lifted up Harris Tower.

Angel looked back, and saw Seviathan with the tower in hand. “What’s the plan?” he asked. 

“Well, it mostly involves not dying!” answered Alastor.

“That’s a good plan! I like that plan!” Angel said. 

Seviathan threw the tower at Alastor’s hoverbike. The building fell on the ground, damaging the hoverbike and continuing to skid towards them. 

“Can this thing go faster?!” Angel yelled.

“I can't control it!” Alastor replied.

Alastor spotted a nearby restaurant with an awning, so he threw Angel onto it. Angel got down and watched as the tower got closer and closer to Alastor. 

Suddenly, it all stopped. Alastor was partially buried under the rocks pushed up by the tower, and he wasn’t moving. 

“No!” Angel shouted, as Seviathan flew down to him. 

“Wow! That was super easy! Barely an inconvenience! Get ready to see your boyfriend in hell, Angel!” Seviathan shouted. 

He launched a bus towards Angel. The blonde braced for impact, but it was cut in half with a bright flash. Charlie stood in front of Angel, holding her arm out. “Show a little respect for public transportation,” she smiled.

“Ya came back!” Angel gasped. 

“You were right, Angel. I never should have left,” Charlie replied.

“Fuck, I…I thought you were dead!” Seviathan exclaimed. 

“Not exactly. But that’s not important right now. You’re the one who’s been causing trouble, aren’t you?” Charlie asked. 

“SHIT!” Seviathan shouted.

He started to fly away, and Charlie hurried after him. Angel ran over to Alastor, who was badly wounded. 

“A-Angel….I’m sorry...I did the best I could…” he said. 

“I’m so proud of ya,” Angel said, with tears in his eyes. 

Alastor touched his watch, and turned back into Nifty. “Nifty?!” Angel gasped. 

“Yeah….he’s the real hero…” Nifty said, as she motioned to Charlie chasing after Seviathan.

Angel immediately put it together. “Alastor!” he exclaimed.


	12. Defender of Harris City

Alastor was still chasing after Seviathan, disguised as Charlie. “Going somewhere? Besides jail,” he smiled.

Seviathan screamed, and stopped flying when Alastor grabbed him. “Not in the face! Not in the face!” Seviathan exclaimed.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay out of Harrisity!” Alastor yelled.

“Gotcha!” Seviathan nodded, before he flew away.

Alastor flew back towards the ground, where Angel was smiling at him. Angel held out his hand, and Alastor uncertainty took it. Angel pressed a button on Alastor’s watch, taking off his Charlie disguise. The crowd gasped at the sight of this, but nevertheless, Alastor and Angel smiled at each other. 

“Pretty sneaky, bitch. But there’s only one person I know who calls this town ‘Harrisity’,” Seviathan said, as he flew over to them.

“Darn it,” Alastor muttered.

He punched Seviathan with his metal glove, but it had no effect. Seviathan tossed Alastor away. “I bet you think it’s funny, don’t you? Well, you won’t be laughing for long!” he yelled. Seviathan started trying to shoot Alastor with his laser vision, but the deer narrowly avoided each attack.

Angel watched from the sideline, wondering if there was something he could do, when he spotted the silhouette of Alastor’s invisible car. “Al! Remember that night when I dumped ya?” 

“You’re bringing this up now?!” Alastor asked, as he dodged another one of Seviathan’s attacks.

“I did look back!” Angel yelled.

“You did?!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Yeah! And ya gotta look back. Right now!” Angel replied.

Alastor turned around, and he spotted the invisible car. “Ah! I see!” 

Alastor started to make a run for the car, but Seviathan grabbed him by the collar. “This is the last time you make me look like an idiot!” he yelled.

“I made you a hero. You did the idiot part all on your own,” Alastor stated.

Seviathan punched Alastor in the face, sending him flying backwards. Alastor had landed close to the invisible car, so he began crawling towards it. Seviathan started to walk towards him.

“You’re fucking pathetic. You lose no matter what side you’re on,” he said.

“There’s a benefit to losing. You get to learn from your mistakes,” Alastor smiled. He jumped into the invisible car and grabbed the defuser gun. Unfortunately, the gun said it was warming up. “You have to be joking! Nifty, if I live, I’m going to kill you…” he muttered. 

Seviathan ripped the door off the car and looked inside. He couldn’t see Alastor, but that was because he was clinging to the door Seviathan ripped off. Seviathan noticed Alastor and glared at him. “Have a nice flight!” he shouted.

Seviathan tossed the car door into the air, sending Alastor and the defuser gun up with it. “Alastor!” Angel screamed. Seviathan turned his attention to Angel, causing the blonde to start running.

As Alastor fell through the sky, he wondered if this was the end of him. If this would be his last glorious failure. Just then, he saw the fountain on the ground below. He smiled as he got an idea. He grabbed his dehydration gun and shot himself.

Meanwhile, Angel was sitting on the fountain, with nowhere to go. “No! Please!” he begged.

“Say bye bye, whore!” Seviathan shouted. 

Just then, the dehydration gun fell into the fountain, flollowed by a small red cube. It turned back into Alastor, and he smiled as he caught the defuser gun. “Ollo,” he said. 

He stuck the gun up Seviathan’s nose and extracted the power from him. Seviathan fell to the ground, completely drained. “The thing about bad guys….they always lose!” Alastor exclaimed.

Angel smiled at Alastor. “Ya did it. Ya won,” he said.

“I finally had a reason to win,” Alastor replied. “You.”

Angel pulled Alastor into a hug, and Alastor hugged him back. All seemed right with the world. Up until Alastor heard Nifty coughing. “Nifty!” he exclaimed, before rushing over to her side.

“It’s cold...and warm. And dark and light all at once,” Nifty said.

“It’s me, Nifty. I’m right here,” Alastor replied.

“We….we had so many adventures together,” Nifty continued. 

“We certainly have,” Alastor smiled.

Nifty started to dramatically cough. “I mean, most of them ended in...horrible, embarrassing failure, but we won today. Right, mister?”

“We did, my dear. We won. And it was thanks to you,” replied Alastor.

“Code: We’re the good guys now,” Nifty said.

“Code: I suppose we are,” Alastor said.

Nifty smiled faintly. “Oh no….this is it...I’m going! I’m going! And…..I’m gone,” she said. Her eye closed, and her tongue stuck out of her mouth. 

Alastor immediately helped Nifty out from under the rocks and dusted her off. “Now, if you're done being over dramatic, would you care for a cookie?” he asked, as he held one out to her.

“Oh yeah!” Nifty smiled, as she grabbed it. 

Alastor walked back over to Angel. He noticed the blonde sigh with relief. “I suppose you didn’t know Nifty was nearly indestructible. She had you, didn’t she?” he asked.

“She did,” Angel nodded.

“Oh, don’t give me that face,” Alastor said, as they noticed the adorable look Nifty had on. 

“We did it! We did it!” she cheered.

“Ya won!” Angel exclaimed, as he pulled Alastor into a hug. 

Alastor hugged back, and the cheering crowd started walking towards them. Startled, Alastor pulled out his dehydration gun. “GET BACK, YOU HEATHENS!” he shouted.

“Sorry! Sorry. He just ain’t used to positive feedback,” Angel said.

————————————————————-

Sometime later, Charlie’s museum was rebuilt, and reopened as Alastor’s museum. Alastor had learned that destiny wasn’t the path given to someone, but the path they chose for themself. 

He had gone to the grand opening of his museum, and was genuinely surprised by how many people came. “Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands in the air!” he smiled. The crowd began to cheer wildly, and Alastor smirked. “Now, hand over your wallets!” 

The crowd gasped, and Alastor began to laugh. “I’m only joking!” he said. The crowd cheered again. Angel ran over to Alastor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He draped Charlie’s golden cape on Alastor’s shoulders. “Yellow ain’t a bad color on ya,” Angel smiled.

Alastor smiled back, then looked at the crowd. “May I present Harrisity's new museum!” he exclaimed. He used his ray gun to cut the ribbon, and a giant statue of him was revealed. 

Charlie was watching with the rest of the audience. “Congratulations, Al. I knew you could do it,” she said.

“Hit it!” Alastor shouted.

Nifty was up in Alastor’s giant robot, and she began playing some electro swing. Everyone started dancing, and it ended when Angel and Alastor gave each other a kiss.

“So, what’s it feel like to be the new defender of Harris City?” Angel asked. 

“It feels wonderful, darling. Absolutely wonderful,” Alastor replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends another parody! Thank you all so much for reading! Next up, more Disney for sure, and whatever other random things I think of or get an idea to do. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
